The Jimmy Spongebob Power Hour
by nyanyanya22
Summary: After a Submarine Crash, Jimmy is Stranded in Bikini Bottom. Will he get home?
1. Prologue

Being a Boy genius isn't easy.

My name is Jimmy Neutron.

I've gone on many adventures.

So when I decided to go exploring the sea, nothing seemed strange about it.

I'd done it several times in the past.

But this was no ordinary adventure.

And I met some extraordinary friends.

It all started when I was talking with Sheen.

* * *

_Jimmy's P.O.V._

"And that's why Ultra Lord is the meaning of the universe." Yelled Sheen.

"Whatever you say Sheen." Said Jimmy.

School was Over, Summer is starting.

Inventing Season is on.

I could go to space.

Visit Timmy Turner's Dimension and his Holograms.(However I am not 100% convinced they are Holograms now)

Prank Cindy.

I had started repairing the old sub that we used to raise the Oozey Scab last Month.

I think Bikini Atoll would be Good to visit. I could study the effects of Radiation on sea creatures.(I don't think I **should** tell Carl and Sheen that)

I would finish it up later.

* * *

After Jimmy Finished the Sub. He called his Friends.

"Carl, come here now." Jimmy Shouted.

"But Jimmy I have to go to the Llama and Alpaca Convention." He Replied.

"That can wait."

"Ok Jimmy"

"Sheen Want to go on an Adventure." Jimmy asked.

"But the Ultra Lord Spectacular Is starting in 125 days, 15 hours and 22 minutes." Sheen Replied.

"That can wait."

"Fine But if I miss the Intro, I ULTRA BLAME YOU!" Sheen Shouted.

* * *

But Unknown to Jimmy, Cindy was Spying on him.

"So Jimmy thinks he can go Make some Fancy Pants Sub and Make Himself Popular?" Whispered Cindy. "Not on my watch!"

Cindy decided to get on the Phone on call Libby.

"Libby!"Shouted Cindy." "Jimmys Making some fancy Invention to get Popular."

"Are you sure? Besides I don't Want to get dragged into some Crazy Adventure Again."

"Be At Jimmy's by 5:00"

At Jimmy's House Jimmy and his friends were checking out the Submarine.

"And this is the Neutronian Submarine Mark-2. Or N.S.M.2. For short."

"It's still being tested, but it's ready to go."

Suddenly Cindy and Libby Arrived.

"Hey Nerdtron, you better let us come! Shouted Cindy. "Or else.

"Fine." Said Jimmy. "My parents said we have to be back my Dinner. I've installed a cable on my HoverCraft so we can load the Sub on a cart and Take it to the Docks."

And they were off.

At the docks, Jimmy loaded the coordinates in to the Sub and got ready.

"I'm the Captain." Jimmy Said Proudly. "Sheen, you guard the food storage to make sure no one eats more then there fill. Carl you Guard the Life Jackets. Libby you man the Engine. And Cindy, you watch the radar and Take over if I die."

"So I just shovel Coal." Asked Libby.

"Yes." Replied Jimmy. "Only stop if the pressure is in the red on that meter. Now then if there's no more interruptions Lets go."

And they were off.

* * *

**Hi Guys. What do you think of my new story ? If your new to my Page please read my other Story, The Change. It recently Got a new chapter. Please Fav Follow and review. See ya Next time!**


	2. Submarine Adventure

**Hope you guys like this Chapter. **

* * *

The engines of the Submarine Roared as Libby shovelled coal in the Back room. The Oxygen producing machines hummed as they made air to feed the flames.

Slowly the Sub started moving away form the docks, a Few People watched as the Sub picked up speed and slowly disappeared.

Jimmy Slowly piloted the Sub out to sea.

* * *

They passed seaweed and Rocks until they were deep in the sea.

After about 20 minutes, Jimmy spoke.

"Alright guys." Jimmy yelled. "I set the AutoPilot to Travel are route for 45 minutes at 30 knots. The feeder in the boiler room will fuel the..."

"Uh Jimmy?" Asked Carl.

"Yes Carl." Jimmy Replied.

"What do Knots have to do with Speed?"

"Knots are a speed used on boats . 30 Knots is 55.56 Kilometres an Ho..."

"JIMMY"! Screamed Sheen. "This is the USA! We use Miles!"

"34.523383 Miles an Hour Sheen." Jimmy Replied. "Anyway... I was saying we have a 40 minute break before we have to keep working."

* * *

At the break Room everyone was chatting.

"Ultra Lord Created the universe."Sheen said. "He used his powers to make it so in 1987 someone would make a cartoon in his honour."

"WE GET IT SHEEN!" Screamed EVERYONE! "You've told us a MILLION "Times."

"Alright I get it." Said Sheen. "But when Ultra Lord comes down to start a new Universe, he won't spare you!"

"Hey Libby have you seen the latest Fashion trend?" Cindy asked.

"Ya it's so sweet." Replied Libby.

"I hope I get home in time for dinner." Carl said.

"Don't be a baby Carl." Cindy shouted.

"EVERYONE!" Yelled Jimmy. "LUNCH TIME!"

"Cindy Here's your Burger." Said Jimmy. "Libby and Carl your Taco's are ready, no meat on yours Carl. Sheen here's your Pizza. And I'll have a burger."

"Thanks Jimmy." Carl replied. "I'm allergic to Beef."

"OMG I NEED PIZZA!" Screamed Sheen. "YUM!"

"Thanks Jim." Libby said politely.

"Thanks Nerdtron, I guess." Cindy said quietly.

"Everyone!" Yelled Jimmy. "Dig in."

* * *

After finishing there Meal everyone got back to work.

In the Emergency Room, Carl was guarding the life jackets.

""Oh, I hope I don't mess up." Said Carl.

Suddenly Carls tummy grumbled.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Carl looked around and saw a door.

"Emergency Exit." Carl read. "This is an emergency."

As he opened the door, water flooded in. Thankfully he closed it before it was too late, but the life jackets were gone.

Carl quickly cleaned up, and hid the towels under the sink. Then he Found the real bathroom.

Suddenly Jimmy entered.

Carl quickly ran in front of the jacket holder.

"Carl." Jimmy said. "We're here!"


	3. Radioactive Risk

**Please check out my other story, The change. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Slowly everyone headed towards the front of the Sub.

"Alright Everyone." Shouted Jimmy. " Please grab a Lead Lined Wet suit and proceed onto the island."

Everyone walked out of the Sub.

"This is Bikini Atoll. A Series of Islands which in the 40s and 50s, was used by the government to test Nuclear Weapons."

"Wait...WHAT!?"Shouted Cindy.

"Uh... Anyway please follow me to the Picnic site."

Everyone went to the picnic site and had a snack. Meanwhile Jimmy Went to get radiation readings.

"Mmm. This Super Healthy Sterile No-crunch Bar is Tasty." Moaned Carl.

"SUGAR! More SWEET.!" Screamed Sheen.

"I think I gained 5 pounds..." Complained Cindy.

"Um...Where's Jimmy?" Asked Libby.

"I don't know." Replied Carl.

"Guys I'm back." Stated Jimmy. "Say goodbye to the Island."

"But we just got here 20 minutes ago?!" Replied Libby and Carl.

"Ya see. The lead in your suits only protects against high radiation levels for 30 minutes and..."

"Ok Let's go, no time got to go." Said everyone, except Jimmy.

They boarded the Sub and headed to there Stations.

"Goodbye Island."

And they sailed away.


End file.
